Chromosome partitioning is the process by which cells insure that newly formed daughter cells each receive a full complements of the genome. However, the partitioning mechanism is poorly understood in bacteria. In the bacterium Bacillus subtilis, the spoOJ gene plays an important role in chromosome partitioning. spoOJ null mutations cause a 100-fold increase in the number of anucleate cells when compared to wild-type cells. In addition, SpoOJ associates with a single region of the chromosome and is oriented toward the cell poles during chromosome partitioning. To help elucidate the function of SpoOJ and identify additional proteins involved in chromosome partitioning, two different approaches will be taken. First, I will isolate proteins that interact with SpoOJ and characterize their roles in chromosome partitioning. Molecular, genetic, and cell biological techniques will be used in assaying the role of interacting proteins in partitioning. Second, I will undertake a screen for mutants that depend on SpoOJ for growth. These mutants will be characterized for their possible roles in chromosome partitioning. This work may elucidate the role of SpoOJ in chromosome partitioning, identify additional components of the partitioning machinery, and provide insight into the mechanism of chromosome partitioning in general.